1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications systems, and more specifically, to system and method of improving the power efficiency of a receiver for low duty cycle applications.
2. Background
Communications devices that operate on limited power supplies, such as batteries, typically use techniques to provide the intended functionality while consuming relatively small amounts of power. One technique that has been gaining in popularity relates to receiving signals using pulse modulation techniques. This technique generally involves receiving information using low duty cycle pulses and operating in a low power mode during times when not receiving the pulses. Thus, in these devices, the power efficiency is typically better than communications devices that continuously operate a receiver.
So that this type of receiving technique is effective, one or more of the devices forming the receiver should be enabled quickly and to a sufficient operating state so that it can effectively process the incoming low duty cycle pulses. This would allow the receiver to remain in a lower power consumption mode for a longer period of time, and be at a higher power consumption mode for the time needed to process the incoming pulse. Additionally, any residual potential energy left after the one or more receiving devices have processed the pulse should be utilized in order to better improve the power efficiency of the receiver.